A Chance Encounter
by daughters of astra
Summary: "She came this way." A harsh growl escaped the taller orcs sharpened jaws. He flexed his nostrils trying to catch the little elf's scent on the cold autumn breeze. Orcs are pillaging the village in Netherwood forest, but one little elf has escaped. Will anyone reach her in time?


_Disclaimer: Dungeons and Dragons belong to Wizards of the Coast. We make no money from these stories – it's just for fun._

* * *

**A Chance Encounter**

"She came this way." A harsh growl escaped the taller orcs sharpened jaws. He flexed his nostrils trying to catch the little elf's scent on the cold autumn breeze, but it was impossible. All he could smell was the thick black smoke and a tinge of metallic blood from the burning village.

"You lie" the other shoved the first to the side and raised his cleaver. "You know nothing - you saw nothing Kroth."

Raising his own weapon Kroth bared his teeth and snapped at Trull like a feral creature. "I don't have to answer to you - I am Kroth, champion of the Tureen Clan." He swung his battle axe; the blade easily slicing through Trull's grey flesh.

The tall Orc laughed as he watched Trull's entrails slide from his stomach before he fell to his knees. "I am warrior" Kroth bellowed "you are dead soldier." Still laughing he placed his large wolf skin boots on the carcass and pushed it over.

A rustling sound from behind caught his attention and he quickly spun around, his colourless eyes darting from one place to the other searching for his prey. "Show yourself, child" his coarse voice resonated through Netherwood forest. It was enough to chill any who heard it to their very core. "I know you're still here - I can hear you breathing."

A small whimper and more rustling from the luscious green foliage made the elf's hiding place known. He grinned and licked his lips with a bright pink tongue before moving towards her. "Now I have you!" He muttered.

Lia, the daughter of Turon, Lord of the house Adur'Dan had pressed herself tight into the floor. The tall grass had hidden her well, but her white dress was still visible through the foliage.

"Now you're mine" Kroth's rough hand wrapped around her thin arm dragging her to her feet. Her piercing scream echoed through the forest and she squirmed frantically in his grasp, desperately trying to free herself from his clutches.

Lia managed to hold on to the straps of this leather vest and sank her teeth into his hand. Growling, he released her. She dropped to the floor with a thud.

"No!" She screamed, as his stubby fingers tried grasping at her dress. His touch leaving traces of grime and blood over her noble gown. She managed to wriggle from his hold once more as she rolled between his legs. As she moved, she noticed the light reflecting from a silver object in his left boot. It was a knife.

With nimble fingers she removed the knife from the leather straps. Kroth let out a pained howl as she plunged it into his calf. Without hesitation, she scrambled to her feet and tried running, but he had already caught hold of her long black hair.

"You will pay" he spat as he dragged her towards him. Kroth used his free hand to pull the knife from his leg and he raised it to Lia's left eye. "What is that human saying - a wound for an eye?"

A thud sounded from behind and Lia felt Kroth's entire body stall. His grasp loosened and he let her fall to the floor again. This time she landed on her feet and she managed to jump to the side, just before his body landed next to her with a thud. She turned to see him face down in the grass with a long arrow protruding from the back of his hairless skull.

Lia fell to her knees and felt her world darkening. The last thing she saw was a celestial angel lifting her into her arms and wrapping a cloak around them both.

"Lady Tatharwen, another six are coming this way, we must leave" an elven soldier called as he ran towards the noble Lady of Netherwood. "You saved the child, we cannot do any more without help. The child is your priority now."

"If it must be" she answered in a pained tone. She looked at the young child asleep in her arms. "She couldn't be any more than ten solar annums. I dread to think what could have happened to her if we had reached her a few moments later."

"Come milady, we won't be able to hold them off on our own. We must retreat to the manor." The soldier held her softly by the elbow, longs word still drawn, and led her deeper into the forest. Distant screaming stalled her step for a moment, but she pushed it from her mind. Captain Lorne was right, they couldn't stop the atrocities alone. Returning to Netherwood manor and raising the guard was the only chance the villagers had.

"I just hope we won't be too late" she whispered as she followed him through the clearing and into the dark forest.

**_Lia of Netherwood_**


End file.
